


Spontaneous

by joli_camarillo, kellicohn23



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Sleepy Hollow (TV), Station 19 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Multi, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/pseuds/joli_camarillo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellicohn23/pseuds/kellicohn23
Summary: I plan to write shorter stories to begin with, then longer ones asmy writing muscles get built up, so to speak. I began with Station 19 and br />9-1-1 (LA), and then the rest. Some I'll have a co-author with, others not.
Relationships: A. Herrera/R. Sullivan, A.Grant Nash/B. Nash, M. Bishop/C. DeLuca, S. Foster/D. Reynolds, V. Ripley/L. Ripley
Comments: 25
Kudos: 42





	1. Let's Get Married

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A STATION 19 DRABBLE

The WSU Wildcats Men's basketball team have built a 7 point lead, with  
40 seconds to play. Andy walks into the the living room, goes directly to  
Robert, and sits on his lap, facing him. "Yes," she says.

Craning his neck to see around her, Sullivan mutters "Hmmmm?", his focus on  
the big screen television.

Her next statement re-focuses his attention: "Yes, I will marry you."

"Ahhh....I haven't ASKED YOU..."

"So ask me!"

" **MARRY ME** , ANDREA."

A micro second before their lips touch, Andy says, "Yes. I will marry you."

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

*RIPLEY!!*

The loud whoop from the living room attracts Lucas' attention; he walks to the doorway  
between the kitchen and the salon, where Vic has jumped excitedly to her feet, cell  
phone in hand. "Andy and Sullivan are **ENGAGED** !"

"Well, Shit!", The Chief blurts out, a wide grin on his face. "Ol' Sully!"

"They want us to keep it under wraps for now-I'M the Maid of Honor-A PREGNANT ONE, of  
course, and Robert will ask **YOU** in person to be his Best Man, after the  
weekend."

"GODDAMN SULLY!", Ripley says again.


	2. Perks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A STATION 19 DRABBLE
> 
> and Sullivan-a fluffy morning moment

Waiting for Robert to finish HIS morning ablutions, Andy Herrera has some  
time to herself. She's really happy, not kind of content-COMPLETELY CONTENT.  
She's smiling, broadly, without being aware of it; she sees this while applying her  
makeup. _I want to MARRY HIM; I want his babies_ ; these are not thoughts that  
she's EVER had previously. After finding the engagement ring that Jack was planning to give her,  
(during the six months that the two of them were involved), she immediately shut that down. Never  
a second thought, no doubts. Neither she or Ryan (childhood sweetheart, and on and off again  
hook-up partner before Jack), ever broached the subject of taking that next step. She sees those  
'trysts', or what have you, as what they were: this is different-this is LOVE. She is IN LOVE with  
Robert Sullivan, and can't wait to be his wife.

Robert departs the master bath, wiping his bald head with a hand towel. "La sonrisa, porque?"  
(why the smile?), he asks her, with a wide _sonrisa_ of his own.

"Por alegre" (happiness), she responds. "Apurate, tu, o llegaramos tarde (hurry, you, or we'll  
be late), she adds.

"El Jefe del batallón llega a la hora que le da la chingada gana" (the battalion chief arrives  
whenever he fucking wants.)

"Perks!" Andy laughs

"Yes, Captain Herrera-perks."


	3. Bexie's Radishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A STATION 19 DRABBLE
> 
> But still they lead me back to the long winding road  
> You left me standing here, a long long time ago  
> Don't keep me waiting here (Don't keep me wait), lead me to your door  
> Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

The long and winding road, that leads, to your door  
Will never disappear, I've seen that road before  
It always leads me here, lead me to your door  
The wild and windy night, that the rain, washed away  
Has left a pool of tears, crying for the day  
Why leave me standing here, let me know the way

Watching her *two men*, the exceedingly good-looking tall bearded one spooning pureed radishes (of all things!) the eager  
mouth of the tinier non-bearded one: "Flight 19 requesting emergency landing in the mouth of Bexi Ripley; OH NO! I've lost  
both engines! I'm landing NOW, tower!"

Jennifer Rebecca Ripley, aka Bexie, crows with delight, both at the game and her weird affinty for the taste of radishes.  
"Yeeo!" she cries, spraying her Daddy with specks of red. 

Referring to the Beatles song Victoria says, "You are really old, I love you more every day," staring intently at her husband.

Grinning, Lucas Ripley answers, "The Long and Winding Road is timeless, and I love you more." 

"Let's just agree that we're very much in love. By the way: The Sullivans are on their way, with Little Elena in tow."


	4. The First Step-AMENDS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A STATION 19 DRABBLE
> 
> Sullivan's innocent suggestion that his wife take a sedative when she starts  
> to 'spin-out' from the combined deaths of her childhood best friend, her  
> beloved father, and new revelations about mysteries from her past cause  
> her to lash-out with a venomous comment about his past use of narcotics.
> 
> Initial angst, then happy ending...language alert

The bit in their disagreement where he suggested that she take a sedative, that she was spinning out of control after she found the  
old letters and pictures, and began piecing together fragments of memories from her past..she spit right back at him 'I DON'T SOLVE  
MY PROBLEMS WITH DRUGS' and stormed out of their home sometime after...a few hours later she is back: she finds him in his darkened  
home office; he doesn't look up, or move, or speak, or ANYTHING when she stands in the open doorway.

"Te pido perdonas, Bobby" she says quietly. "Te amo, y te quiero...y lo queue te dije antes...no hay excusa. Pedroname."

Nothing from Sullivan.

"Please say something. My behavior has been out of control...The things I was facing in the moment were so crippling that I couldn’t see  
anything but the hurt,” she admitted. "I pushed through the grief when Ryan died, even though it was suffocating me. You were right-  
I came back to work too soon. And then my Dad...and never seeing a professional about it, trying to do it on my own. I probably would be  
in an asylum if not for you. I have been a shit wife, and a shit partner to you...I'll be better, but please don't l-leave me. We're all we have."

At last he says: "I was trying to protect you and ended up hurting you, which kills me. And I hate that. I didn't vow that only if our lives  
are sunshine and roses, or cake and candles that I'd stand by you...I agreed to love you unconditionally and that's what I'm trying to do.  
They're just words, Andy. Of course, they stung but no permanent damage."

"But words have power. My mouth sometimes gets ahead of my brain, and I'll work on that. If Dr. Diane is a couples therapist I'd like for  
us to see her."

"We're adjusting still. And couples therapy could benefit us. Yes-make the appointment please. Now, we could both use some sleep. You  
have a shift tomorrow."

She offered a smile before allowing him to take her hand and lead her up the stairs. She stops suddenly, and when he turned around she  
said "We HAVE to be alright, Bobby... _W-WE HAVE TO_...

They sink to the carpeted stairs, kissing madly and quickly (and efficiently) loosening and unfastening the relevant clothing...they make  
love in place-him stroking deeply from above; she 'biting back when he throws his bone at her'...it's over quickly, and the two move upstairs  
to finish properly in their massive California king bed.

Translation provided by joli_camarillo-THANKS LOVE! 😘

"Te pido perdonas, Bobby" she says quietly. "Te amo, y te quiero...y lo queue te dije antes...no hay excusa. Pedroname

"Te pido perdonas, Bobby" she says quietly. "Te amo, y te quiero...y lo queue te dije antes...no hay excusa. Pedroname."


	5. Surprise, Babe!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A STATION 19/GREY'S ANATOMY DRABBLE
> 
> Maya Bishop plays a practical joke on her GF

"MAYA! MAYA, WAKE UP!"

"Whuh...Huh? Hussaz"...

"MAYA!"

"Yeah-WHAT!" The blonde grabs her head with both hands, as its throbbing from last night's over-indulgence.

'My CAR, Maya-la mia auto-IT IS _GONE_...another car is parked in my space." Her girlfriend is clearly frantic, and so  
Maya grudgingly rouses herself. "Note to self", she grumbled, "NEVER try to drink more wine than a European!"

"Look-look there!" Carina points to a black 2020 KIA Pathfinder parked where her FIAT usually sat. "I'm phoning the agent of leasing  
to have that monstrosity towed and then the _polizia_...could you get the number for your police friend...Tander?...from  
Andy? Probably he can help us, the friend..."Yes, good morning"...

"Leasing Agent", Maya corrected, then "Car! Hang up, Babe."

"Sorry, excuse me just one minute: WHAT-WHY?!"

"That monstrosity IS your car-I bought it for you...delivered last night after you went to sleep."

Carina spoke into the phone: "I'll call you back", then to her girlfriend "What in the world are you talking about? How?"

"I purchased that highly-rated for safety Sports Utility Vehicle with plenty of room for all of our luggage, equipment, etc on-line  
and parked your little FIAT around the other side of the building. The dealer agreed to take your FIAT as trade and allow us to  
deliver it within 3 days. That gives us time to drive it and see if you like it, though it IS RUDE to turn away a present that someone has  
given you", the firefighter teased.

"I love you so much", Carina responded, kissing her. "After you rest and recover, shall we test drive _OUR new car_?"


	6. We Can Make It Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FBI Director (Westchester, NY) ends his relationship with Special Agent  
> 'Sophie Foster' , then has second thoughts

Sophie (actual name: Sofia Lopez) stares at her Boss/Lover with true puzzlement, not sure of what exactly he'd actually just  
said: "Sofi, I want us to be official: ALL THE WAY...I mean as in I have a plan for us to be together."

Two short days ago, all that he could talk about was how their careers were at risk; how all of the time put in rising through the ranks  
would be for naught; NOW...NOW...what, exactly? "OK-I'll 'bite': what plan?"

"OK. I re-assign you to the Westchester office-except not _TRULY RE-ASSIGN_ ; more specifically _assign_ you as a  
liaison under your actual name: Sofia Lopez. Sophie Foster resigns from the FBI to become a..."P.I." in Los Angeles or something."

"You make it so easy to believe you-to believe in you-that's always been my problem when it comes to you," she said sadly.

"I promise I won't let you down this time. On all that I love-it can work. I'm the DIRECTOR, Sofi. If I want it to happen, it will."

"If this doesn't work out, for WHATEVER REASON"...

"i KNOW. You'll fuckin' shoot me right in the fuckin' balls."


End file.
